


Harry Potter and the Plothole Resolution

by Crystalliced



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chess, Gen, Plotholes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3456479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalliced/pseuds/Crystalliced
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shots pointing out the various plotholes and unexplained oddities in Harry Potter, and what would happen if they were exploited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Emotional Distress

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Any lines I write in bold are quoted from the original Harry Potter series written by J.K Rowling. I do not claim any of it as mine nor do I claim the characters, basic concepts. I write merely for entertainment and not for profit.

In the chess scene in Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone:

    **“That’s chess!” snapped Ron.  “You’ve got to make some sacrifices!  I take one step forward and she’ll take me -- that leaves you free to checkmate the king, Harry!”**

**“But--”**

**“Do you want to stop Snape or not?”**

**“Ron--”**

**“Look, if you don’t hurry up, he’ll already have the stone!”**

**There was no alternative.**  Or was there?  Harry suffered a brief flashback, a memory so old that he had forgotten...until now.

\--A long time ago, somewhere in the Sea--

    _ **“Not a wizard, eh?”  Never made things happen when you was scared or angry?”**_

\--End flashback--

    “That’s right...”  Harry mused to himself, hesitating.  “Didn’t I vanish that glass way back when to set a boa constrictor on Dudley?

     **“Ready?”  Ron called, his face pale but determined.**

    “Wait!  Wait!”  Harry shouted, screaming just as Ron lifted his foot to take a step forward.  

    “Are you bloody mental, you prat?  Snape’s going to get the Stone!”  Ron fired back.

    “We can win this game without any sacrifices!  Here!  Lemme just...”  Harry pulled out his wand, pointed it at the White King, and concentrated hard on his anger at Snape, his fear of Ron being killed as he was captured in his desperate bid to see them to the finish, and magic sped up his arm and exited his wand in a bright flash to the complete shock of his two friends.

     When the light cleared, all the chess pieces had disappeared, and the door had opened, Ron and Hermione gawking at him.

     “We’re almost at the finish!  Let’s go!”  Harry shouted, running forward into the next obstacle.


	2. Playing Chess

_In the chess scene in Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone:_

**  
**

     **“That’s chess!” snapped Ron.  “You’ve got to make some sacrifices!  I take one step forward and she’ll take me -- that leaves you free to checkmate the king, Harry!”**

    “Aren’t you a knight?”  Hermione asked, confused.

    “Yeah, what about it?”  Ron replied, looking impatient.

    “Well, knights are supposed to move two blocks on one axis and one block in the other axis, in an L-shape...”  The witch responded.

    “She’s right.”  Harry interjected, blinking.  “Blimey, Hermione, you’re supposed to be bad at chess!”  The girl’s cheeks pinkened, but she didn’t respond.

     “Well then...I’ll move to that spot, then.”  Ron gingerly took two steps forward and one step right, putting the White King in check.

The game ended two moves later, Hermione making a masterful play under Ron’s guidance to checkmate the White King, and the trio escaped into the next room. **  
**


	3. Spittakes

If Ron had gone into the next room, accomplished by either method in the last chapters...

    “A logic puzzle?”  Harry asked, perplexed.  The two boys immediately looked towards the brightest witch of their age. 

    “Yeah, and the smallest bottle there is the one that gets you through the black fire.”  Hermione responded, pointing at the aforementioned bottle.

    “And which one gets you back through the purple fire?”  Harry questioned.  Hermione gestured towards one of the other, unimportant bottles.

    “Okay, listen, you go back and-”  Both were silenced by Ron walking forward and picking up the smallest bottle, draining the container in one gulp.

     “Ron!”  Hermione screeched.

     “You prat!  What were you-”  Harry was cut off by Ron gleefully performing a spit-take that would have easily won him first prize in any spit-take contest he would have cared to name, spewing the brown liquid over the fire.  

     “If we can’t make ourselves invulnerable to the fire, just make the fire useless, right?”  Ron replied, grinning, as Harry and Hermione facepalmed.

     “Sure, mate -- but you’re going first.”  Harry replied, shaking his head.  The redhead shrugged and walked through without any hesitation.

     “ARGHHHH!!!”

     “Damnit!  Here, let me cast a healing -- maybe I have something --” Hermione panicked.

     “I’m fine, you prats, hurry up before the potion wears off.”  Ron responded, a bit dryly.  The two friends outside looked at each other, shrugged, and hurried through.


	4. Thug Life

Following normal canon, the potion logic room.

     Harry and Hermione looked at each other as the witch finished solving the riddle, looks of determination crossing their faces.

     “To hell with this.”  Harry said.  “Which bottles are what?”  Hermione pointed them out.  “Snape can burn in hell.”  Harry picked up the bottles of wine and whipped them through the black fire, panicked yelps and screams echoing from the other room a few seconds later.  The bottles of poison quickly followed.

     “Think the wine ignited?”  The wizard asked casually.  Hermione didn’t have to answer, as an explosion echoed throughout the castle. 

     “Y-You...Harry, you just--”

     “Yup.  Let’s get out of here, shall we?”  The-Boy-Who-Continued-Living picked up a round bottle and quickly swallowed half of it, handing the other to his eventual wife.

**  
**


	5. Fatalistic

Harry Potter and Professor Quirrell....

    “It’s nice to meet you too, Professor Quirrell.”  Harry said, shaking the proffered hand.

    Professor Quirrell screamed in agony.

    “Are you okay?  Is something wrong?”  Harry checked the man’s pulse, placing his hand over his Professor’s heart, inducing cardiac death in the six seconds it took for Harry to determine that the man seemed to have an irregular heartbeat.

     Harry Potter had troubles making friends that year.  For some reason, no one wanted to talk to the boy-who-killed, taking the life of a Hogwarts Professor before even getting his wand...

     And the rumors about said professor being Voldemort in disguise was just silly. Harry Potter was later convicted of murder and sent to Azkaban.

**  
  
  
**


	6. Wicked Wizards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind a lot of these aren't plotholes, but rather (what could you have done differently) or (if this had happened instead) things.

Harry Potter and the Slytherin Theory...

     “So the Groundskeeper actually told you that all the Dark wizards came from Slytherin?”  The Sorting Hat laughed, in Harry’s mind.  “I’ve sorted many, many children, hundreds every year, as a matter of fact, and I most certainly assure you, just because you’re in Gryffindor does not mean you’re safe from turning Dark, too.  Slytherin crave ambition and power, a trait that easily corrupts - but this is true of the other Houses, as well.  Hufflepuffs may certainly be loyal to a fault - but that also makes them the most dedicated avengers.  Ravenclaws crave knowledge - this is obviously a corruptible trait.  Your own Headmaster, as a matter of fact...Ah, off topic.  Gryffindors may be brave, yes, - but that certainly does not make them noble, just willing to take risks no others can, and it is that trait that blossoms in some of the worst Dark Wizards and Witches yet!” 

     “Ravenclaw!”

     Harry left the Sorting Hat a broken boy.


End file.
